


In my next life with you

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: Maybe in our next lifetime together, I can gift you heliotropes instead of coughing them up.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 28





	In my next life with you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heyyy  
> Here’s some more ✨angsty trash✨ that my sleep-deprived ass wrote.

The first thing he notices is how bright the moon is outside his window. Amidst the navy blue blanket, it’s brightness streams down onto the world and aluminates his room. Patterns formed by the window blocking parts of the light are plastered on his wall.

It would be _so very beautiful_ if his lungs _weren’t_ burning with every breath and his eyes _weren’t_ blurring with tears. It really is too bad that he’s dying.

And the vase of white acacias on his bookshelf didn’t help whatsoever.

They were a gift from Wakatoshi. It was in March all those years back, right at the end of their third year. A parting gift, if you will- thought Wakatoshi refused to call it that. _“We’ll still see each other during the summer, so I’ll give you a proper gift then.” He’d said._

Too bad Tendou had other plans.

It was cruel of him, he knew that. To lead Wakatoshi on the way he did. To make him think that they’d ever see each other again- that he would bother to keep in touch with anyone from Shiratorizawa after graduation.

But it’s not like he could just tell him that he was moving away to France and didn’t have any intention to come back. To say that he would just forget those three years they spent together completely- or at least try to.

  
Too bad he couldn’t forget.

So here Satori lay, coughing up heliotropes in his apartment in France.   
  
  
For a second, a car passes by and the light flashes through his room. He looks down to see blood stained hands and flower petals.

He breaks into another fit of coughs and, as if on queue, his phone rings. As the coughing dies down a while later, he takes his phone carefully. It’s a number that he wishes he didn’t recognize, but he does nonetheless.

Part of him doesn’t want to answer. Maybe the ace will simply believe that he got the wrong number and leave him alone.

Honestly, the blocker doesn’t even know how his former-friend got his number, considering he changed it after high school. Wakatoshi was as thorough as ever, he supposed.

Against his better judgement, he answers. If he’s gonna die, he’d at least want to hear Wakatoshi’s voice one last time.

“Hello. Is this Tendou Satori?” The familiar, yet completely new, voice greets him from the other line.

“Wakatoshi-kun! You really worked to find me, didn’t you?” He laughs.

He wishes it was a real one, he really does.

“Satori, you’re... where are you?”

“Forward, aren’t we?”

“Satori.” He sounds hurt.

He hopes it’s his fault, he really does. Because if it is, he can die knowing that his death will only benefit everyone else.

“If you must know, Wakatoshi,” he’s really trying not to burst out coughing, “I’m in Paris.”

“Paris? Why are you all the way over there?”

“I’ve been here for years, but thanks for noticing my absence, Wakatoshi-kun!” The words are so... _bittersweet_ on his tongue. They aren’t like the chocolate he makes or the Shonen Jump he reads.

_They aren’t like Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not at all._

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for years, Satori.” _Have you really?_ “You just... disappeared after graduation. No one knew were you went or how to get ahold of you.”

“So?” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

“ _So?_ Satori, you just left us all.” I know, “Most people thought you _died._ What do you mean _so?_ ”

Ushijima was never panicked. Ushijima was always calm, collected. Ushijima was never supposed to blow up over the phone- not about Tendou Satori’s disappearance, at least.

“I’m sorry, Wakatoshi-kun.” His lungs felt so empty, but so full at the same time. “Maybe in my next life, I’ll meet you again.”

“Satori? What do-”

“Until then, I’m sorry, Wakatoshi.”

  
Before Ushijima can speak, the call is ended.

“Maybe in our next lifetime together, I can gift you heliotropes instead of coughing them up.”


End file.
